Dance for You
by luckienumber
Summary: SakuraxShika songfic. Shikamaru reminiscing about a special dance


SakuraxShika songfic

Dance for You by Beyonce

i don't own anything

Shika's POV

* * *

><p>I remember the time last time Sakura danced for me...<p>

I was leaning against my desk in my office thinking about the new case when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opens up to show Sakura in a long and dark trench coat.

She walked towards me slowly making her way and swinging her hips the way I like.

"Sakura what are yo-", she put her finger on my lips before i could finish.

"Shhh. Just watch. Don't speak," she said.

She pulled a radio out from behind her coat and placed it next to me and pressed play.

She starts to sing while slipping off her jacket to reveal a short gold wrap dress, high-waisted panties, thigh-high pantyhose and black heels...

_I just wanna..._  
><em>Show you how much I appreciate you<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I will forever be true<em>

She took a few steps forward slowly swinging her hips to the music while looking me at me with a lusty stare.

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good_  
><em>Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much, I value what you say<em>  
><em>Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay<em>

She sat next to me running her hands up and down her sides and playing with her curled hair.

I can't take my eyes off her...

_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_  
><em>I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart<em>  
><em>Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be<em>

She got off the desk and stood with her back touching my chest and she started grinding into me...

I can't think straight..._so troublesome..._

_(Bridge)_  
><em>Loving you is really all that's on my mind<em>  
><em>And I can't help but to think about it day and night<em>  
><em>I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>  
><em>Tonight it's going down<em>

She bent over slightly and looked at me over her shoulder and arched her back.

She rolled back up and begin rolling into my body with her arm wrapped around my neck.

_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe_  
><em>Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe<em>  
><em>Baby lemme put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody cuz<em>  
><em>It's bout to go down<em>

__She turned around and slid her arms to my chest and rubs softly but firm.

She then leaned into my neck swaying her body and sang the words while kissing my neck softly...

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1_  
><em>Them other chicks are superficial<em>  
><em>But I know you know I'm the one<em>  
><em>That's why I'm all into you<em>  
><em>Cuz I can recognize that you know that<em>

She pushed me to sit on the desk and she straddled me...

All the papers fell to the floor...i'll have to pick those up...damn..

_That's why I'm backin' this thing back_  
><em>Pop poppin' this thing back<em>  
><em>Drop drop drop dropping this thing back<em>

__I put my arms around her waist and held her there while she rubbed her sides and looked me in the eyes..

I could tell she meant every word...

_This is for the time, you gave me flowers_  
><em>For the world, that is ours<em>  
><em>For the mulah, for the power of love<em>  
><em>I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up<em>  
><em>And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough<em>  
><em>A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what<em>  
><em>Sit back sit back it's the pre game show<em>  
><em>Daddy you know what's up<em>

_(Bridge)_Loving you __

__I could feel my reaction up against my pants and i new she could too be cause she was smirking at me...

__is really ____all that's on my mind__

__And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
><em>I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>_

_(Chorus)_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>  
><em>Tonight it's going down<em>  
><em>I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe<em>  
><em>Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe<em>  
><em>Baby lemme put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody cuz<em>  
><em>It's bout to go down<em>_

I thought, as i was slowly laying her on top of my desk, I couldn't take it anymore, she got me riled up..

but at least i don't have to pick up the papers anytime soon...

_**END**_


End file.
